The 72nd Hunger Games
by TheEvilGlaringHamster
Summary: It's Seneca Crane's first year as Head Gamemaker, and he's determined to make this year's games unforgettable. Filled with danger, excitement, and 23 dead tributes, who will be the last one standing? *SYOT CLOSED*
1. Pre-games Teaser, Part One

**Hey guys! I've been thinking of doing a fic on the 72nd Hunger Games for some time, so here it is! **

**SYOT is open, and I've put more details below. Help me by submitting a tribute, maybe? :)**

**...**

**For now, though, here's a random scene from the 71st Hunger Games! (Yeah, the one Johanna Mason won!) **

* * *

_Dillon Emett collapsed in a heap on the cold cave floor, still panting heavily. He'd just barely gotten away and frankly, he was lucky to be alive. His arms and legs were dotted with tiny cuts, and it stung like hell every time he moved. And his left arm – he grimaced – that one was damaged beyond repair, a mangled bloody mess hanging limply from his shoulder. On top of that, Dillon was pretty sure his collarbone had broken, too, because it stuck out at a particularly odd angle._

_Just great. First the stupid rain had turned out to be deadly, and just when he thought it couldn't get much worse, that bitch Johanna turned out to be a vicious killer. She'd been responsible for his arm, and he hated her. Dillon wanted revenge, but between his injuries and his obvious lack of weapons, he wasn't confident he'd get it. God, he was going to die in here._

_It wasn't much of a surprise, really. He'd always been skinny and weak, and of course he'd never believed he could win. But when his ally Treya had still been alive, he'd had hope. Now he had nothing._

_Dillon threw his head back, sobbing dryly. "WHAT ELSE ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME?" He shouted into the darkness, his voice echoing off the walls. Then, just to his right, came a long, low growl. It was some kind of large wolf, with a black shaggy coat and eyes that shone in the darkness – a Capitol mutt, of course. Damn, Dillon had really asked for it this time._

_The wolf-mutt sprang at him, eyes glinting maliciously. He only just managed to scramble away in time, and the wolf smashed into a stalagmite on the cave floor. Good, he thought, this gave him a bit of time to get up and draw his knife. The next time the wolf lunged, Dillon was ready. Leaning forwards, he thrust his knife towards its heart. The wolf jerked its head away, but Dillon still managed to stab it hard in the shoulder. A spurt of hot maroon blood shot out and stained his hands. Dillon grinned at the sight of it. One month ago Dillon would never have enjoyed this, but heck, this was the Hunger Games, and of course, no one decent ever won. _

_In a burst of energy, the boy jumped onto the wolf-mutt's back and wrapped his legs tightly around its stomach. The wolf thrashed wildly and Dillon struggled to cling on; the pain from his left arm was blinding. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer. It was now or never. Squeezing his eyes shut, he raised his knife and plunged it straight into the mutt's head. It twitched one last time, then fell to the stone floor. _

_He had won. Dillon Emett was back in the games._

* * *

**Anyway, like I said, I'm looking for tributes for the next Hunger Games!**

You can find the **tribute form on my profile**, so just fill it up and submit away! Note that I'll **only be accepting tributes through PM**, so don't put it in the review box.

Also, tributes are mainly on a **first come, first served basis**, and as long as I approve of your tribute, he/she is in! ...Meaning that you'll stand a higher chance of getting a tribute and/or the district of your choice if you submit early.

I'll also be updating the **tribute list on my profile**, so be sure to check that out. I'm really sorry, but if there isn't enough space in the district of your choice, I might decide to change your tribute's district... I'll definitely PM you first to confirm, though! And as soon as I get enough tributes, I'll post the complete tribute list in the next chapter, along with another pre-games teaser.

This is my first Hunger Games fanfic and I'll try my best, so please help to review! I'm also open to suggestions on just about anything, whether or not you've submitted a tribute. Suggestions can be about the arena, tributes, or even sponsor gifts!

So yep, I think that's it for now.

**Thanks for reading and please send in your tributes!**


	2. Pre-games Teaser, Part Two

**Hey guys! Thanks so, so much to all of you who submitted tributes! Y'all are amazing :) **

**SYOT is now closed and I'll be starting the story really soon! **

**Also, just a reminder: I'm completely open to any suggestions, and suggestions can be about anything, including the arena, tributes or even sponsor gifts. **

* * *

Anyway, here's the FINAL tribute list...

**District 1 Girl: **Emerald Aretha Millington, 17

**District 1 Boy: **Glint Cooper, 17

**District 2 Girl: **Valentine Cameron, 17

**District 2 Boy: **Aros Masonsmith, 17

**District 3 Girl: **Electria Nyx Briton, 15

**District 3 Boy:** Maximum "Max" Quan, 15

**District 4 Girl: **Iris Sibigail, 15

**District 4 Boy: **Herring Yu, 16

**District 5 Girl: **Gewelgy Delamount, 14 *

**District 5 Boy: **Luis Vendetta, 17

**District 6 Girl: **Auba Tyler, 16 *

**District 6 Boy: **Lemon "Lee" Ruscell, 12

**District 7 Girl: **Lora Harrelson, 13

**District 7 Boy: **Drake Hemming, 17 *

**District 8 Girl: **Satin Twillford, 15

**District 8 Boy: **Zip Sherman, 13 *

**District 9 Girl: **Cosima Maynard, 18

**District 9 Boy: **Dust Averhart, 18

**District 10 Girl: **Tamara Seymour, 16 *

**District 10 Boy: **Gilpin "Gil" Rambert, 15

**District 11 Girl:** Orchid Steinbeck, 14

**District 11 Boy: **Jacob Wilson, 17

**District 12 Girl: **Briar Holloway, 16

**District 12 Boy: **Caspian Torus, 17

Note: The symbol (*) indicates that the character is a bloodbath tribute created by me. And yep, that tribute is gonna die in the bloodbath, unfortunately.

In addition, I'm going to be killing **ONE** more created character. I'm sooo sorry; I just don't have enough bloodbath tributes. But it's going to be a tribute created by someone who has more than one character, so everyone will still have a shot at winning the Games.

Anyway, in the meantime, here's another pre-games teaser from the POV of none other than our Head Gamemaker!

* * *

_The skinny boy stood at the mouth of the cave. He was badly injured but grinning triumphantly. Next to him lay the dead wolf-mutt, a mess of shaggy black fur and blood. The boy had won this time, but Flavia Meyer definitely had more horrors in store for him. It was the Hunger Games, after all._

_Seneca Crane leaned back in the plush sofa, pressing a button on the sleek remote. The boy and the mutt instantly flickered off the screen of his plasma TV. Standing up, he arched his back, yawning. Ever since he'd been appointed as Head Gamemaker for the upcoming Hunger Games, he'd been watching video after video of past arenas, an eye out for ideas. He had to make it interesting, of course, or… He didn't want to think about it, but he suspected that's what had happened to Flavia, the previous gamemaker for the 71__st__ Hunger Games. After all, Head Gamemaker was never the most stable job in the world._

_For now, though, Seneca was long overdue for a much-deserved break. Smiling to himself, he strolled over to the counter. The extensive menu popped out in front of him and he tapped his lip. Should he get a caramel frappé? Or perhaps a steaming mug of coffee? God, making decisions was oh so tough. _

_The infocomm buzzed, and the fluttery, high-pitched voice of President Snow's personal assistant Elvira filled the room. "Crane, reapings are about to start! Report to the gamemakers room now, please!" Her voice was shrill, and she sounded excited. Of course she was – the whole Capitol was probably bursting with excitement right now. A new batch of tributes meant a new arena, new twists, and a brand new victor! Now, who wouldn't be looking forward to that?_

_Seneca turned towards the door. His drink would have to wait, but he didn't really mind. The reapings would certainly be interesting. They always were. And this year, it was finally his turn to be in charge. He may be new, but he had a few tricks up his tailor-made silk-lined sleeve. Seneca Crane smirked to himself, "Let the 72__nd__ Hunger Games begin." _


	3. District 3: Crazy, crazy, crazy

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the late posting, but I've been kinda busy. I'll try to update more regularly from now on, though :) **

**Anyway, here are the Reapings from District 3. Hope you like it, and feel free to review / suggest anything! Thanks so much!**

* * *

**Electria Nyx Briton, District 3 POV:**

Electria Nyx Briton opened her eyes. She sat up slowly, yawning. Judging by the sun, it was about nine in the morning. Way too early. Most days she'd just roll over and go back to sleep, but today was different.

Today was Reaping Day.

Technically, since everyone thought she was dead, Electria wasn't exactly obliged to attend reapings. But she always went, anyway. She wasn't even sure why. There was just something about the fear in everyone's eyes that gave her a strange, twisted sort of pleasure. It made her feel… in power. And she liked that, needed it even. She didn't want to feel like the helpless little girl she had been when those Capitol bastards had executed her family.

She hated the Capitol. Hated all the damn things that had happened to her. When her parents died, she'd been sent to live with her aunt and uncle. They'd never really loved her though, she was sure of it. For them, it was all about their own daughter, Spark. Perfect, pretty princess Spark. Electria hated her too, so she took off to the woods.

Everyone thought she had died. Of course they would. Who would've thought that a little eight year old could survive alone in the big dark woods? Electria managed, though. Her parents had taught her enough about hunting and snares, and she'd figured the rest out herself. Now, the only time she ever went back to District 3 was on Reaping Day, and that was by choice.

"Reaping Day!" She giggled at the thought. She had waited all year for today and was bursting to get down to the Square. Still smiling, she scrambled down her – and her deceased parents' – old treehouse.

Dashing through the trees, she reached the pass she liked to call "Hangman's Alley". Just one look and you'd know how the place had gotten its name. A million traps, snares and nooses hung from the trees. Some even had squirming little animals ensnared in them. Today, Electria had managed to catch two squirrels, a fat chicken and a big fluffy bunny.

"Not bad," she smirked. It was more than enough.

The bunny shuddered in fear as she approached. She grinned maliciously, laughing. _Bunnies are oh-so fun to play with_, she thought. She loved the way they trembled and squealed when she chopped their twitchy little ears off.

It gave her the same pleasure she'd always felt at the Reaping. Sure, she knew it was wrong of her, but she _had _to torture the animals to feel in control. _I'm messed up_, she frowned, _I'm… going crazy_.

Although, come to think of it, even that was the damn Capitol's fault.

* * *

**Maximum "Max" Quan, District 3 POV: **

"So, today's Reaping Day," Circuit stated, grimly. Maximum "Max" Quan nodded. There was nothing else to say. Today was the day that probably everyone in District 3 hated.

The Reapings hadn't even started yet, but Max could already feel his heart pounding hard against his ribcage. Sure, he was already fifteen and he _had_ managed to survive three reapings, but it still scared him out of his wits. What would he do if he got picked? The scrawny kid would probably – scratch that, definitely – die!

Circuit seemed to sense his fear and arranged his features into a reassuring smile. "You'll be okay, Max, you won't get reaped."

"Yeah, and if any of us are picked, it'll be me, won't it? You and Circuit've never taken tesserae, so my name will probably be in there like, what, 5 more times than either of you two!" Hack, his other best friend, joked.

Max's friends were obviously trying to cheer him up, and he loved them for it. But as always, there was still that slim chance. "Well, let's just say I _am_ reaped… Then what?"

Circuit and Hack hesitated for a moment. "… Um, well, you won't get reaped anyway, so…" Circuit began shiftily.

Max sighed inwardly. He had kind of been hoping that maybe, just maybe, one of them would volunteer for him if he was reaped. It was too much to hope for, of course, and he knew it. Hack had all his little brothers to look after, and Circuit was – if anything – even skinnier and weaker than Max himself.

"Oh, well, I guess," he mumbled, ashamed for wanting his friends to volunteer for him. "At least I hope so."

* * *

**Electria Nyx Briton, District 3 POV:**

Electria stood at the back of the Square, listening to the District 3 escort, a silly little lady called Pinguina, drone on about the Hunger Games and the history of Panem. All stupid Capitol propaganda. How the Capitol was so "kind" and "generous" to the Districts. She rolled her eyes, snorting. Yeah right. It was so "kind" and "generous" of them to kill her parents.

"And now, time for the Reaping!" Pinguina called out in her fluttery, sing-song voice, "As always, ladies first!"

A hushed silence fell over the Square as everyone waited in apprehension. People were trembling, crossing their fingers, even squeezing their eyes shut in prayer. It was the day everyone had been dreading.

Ironically, though, Electria had never felt more alive. She'd been eagerly waiting for this moment all year, and it was all she could manage to not jump up and cheer. In front of her, two skinny twelve year olds had burst into tears, clinging on to each other as though their lives depended on it. Electria snickered. Wouldn't it be funny if one of them got reaped? _Hysterical people are hilarious_, she decided.

Pinguina drew a slip of paper from the girls' glass bowl. Giving a small _ahem_ for effect, she announced, "The female tribute for District 3 is… SPARK BRITON!"

Her voice echoed loudly around the Square. A slim girl with long fair hair walked out towards the stage looking absolutely petrified. Usually, Electria would be rolling around laughing, but now all she could do was stare, huge-eyed and shocked. This couldn't be happening! It wasn't right! The girl who had been reaped was Spark. Her perfect, pretty cousin Spark. And nothing bad ever, _ever_ happened to Spark.

Electria wasn't even sure why, but something made her step forwards. Something made her open her mouth wide. Then that something made her call out the four words she'd never imagined she would say.

"I volunteer as tribute."

* * *

Pinguina seemed taken aback by Electria's wild appearance. Messy hair, dirty dress, and she didn't even have shoes! Used to the fussiness and fashion trends of the Capitol, Pinguina stumbled backwards, nearly crashing into the reaping bowls. Electria just smiled back at her, obviously enjoying her discomfort.

The escort took a deep breath, regaining her composure. She turned to the new volunteer. "And what's your name, miss?" she asked, in a falsely sweet voice.

"Electria Nyx Briton," the girl declared loudly.

Spark gasped. It couldn't be her cousin Electria! Hadn't she died in the woods? And they'd never cared for each other; why the hell was she volunteering?

Electria didn't know the answer either, but just grinned back at Spark anyway. Perhaps she had volunteered to see the look of shock and guilt on her dear cousin's face? That was certainly amusing, but it sure wasn't worth risking her life for. Electria frowned. So why _had _she volunteered, then?

Maybe it was because underneath all that, she secretly… loved Spark? _No way_, she laughed, shaking the stupid thought from her head. That wasn't possible; she hated Spark! She was sure she did!

But then the question still begged to be answered. Why in the world had she volunteered for the Hunger Games, where 23 died and only 1 survived? There was only one possible explanation. _I'm crazy_, she decided. That had to be it – Electria Nyx Briton was officially insane.

* * *

**Maximum "Max" Quan, District 3 POV:**

"And how old are you, Electria?"

"Fifteen."

Max was taken aback by her answer. That meant the girl was the same age as him! But he'd never seen her in school, so how could that be possible? He furrowed his brow. Come to think of it, he'd never even seen her around the district.

The new girl looked plenty strange, too. Most other girls were wearing their best dresses, but this girl looked like she was wearing a dirty old sack. And it wasn't just her appearance either. Her dark hair was messy and her large eyes were a startlingly bright blue. Standing up onstage, her features were contorted in a maniacal grin. She looked… _wild_. That couldn't be a good thing.

Still, he reasoned, she couldn't be _that _bad. After all, she'd just volunteered for her cousin Spark, hadn't she? Max liked Spark. She was in his year at school and he thought she was pretty nice. Her cousin couldn't be that much worse then, could she?

"Time to pick a male tribute!"

Pinguina's fluttery giggle brought his thoughts crashing back down to earth. Max couldn't believe he had spent so long thinking about the strange new volunteer when there were much more immediate dangers at hand. Like the chance of his name being picked.

The escort's hand groped around the glass bowl for what seem like eternity while Max's heart hammered like thunder in his chest. He hated this; the waiting, the fear, the cruel suspense. It tore at him, leaving him shivering with fright. What if he was reaped? What would he do? Or rather, what _could _he do, when he was in the arena against 6 brutal Careers who'd probably spent all their lives plotting ways to kill?

It seemed that Pinguina had finally found a slip she liked. Casually strolling up to the microphone, she paused and smiled as though she had not a care in the world. As though she wasn't going to be sending a poor little boy to his death. _Well, she's from the Capitol_, Max sighed. He just hoped that the poor little boy wasn't going to be him.

"And our male tribute is… MAXIMUM QUAN!"

Silence. No one seemed to move, except all eyes had suddenly turned to him. He didn't know what to do, and he couldn't think straight either. He had been reaped. He was going to die. Max felt a sob rise in his throat. Wanted to cry and bawl and curl up in bed. But of course he couldn't – he was going into the arena, whether he liked it or not.

It was all the boy could do to put one foot in front of the other, stiff and mechanical like clockwork. Eyes still huge with fear, he barely managed to stumble onstage.

Pinguina smiled sweetly at him as though he was some cute puppy. Then, turning to the people assembled in the Square, she exclaimed loudly, "I proudly present your tributes, Electria Nyx Briton and Maximum Quan!"

Max trembled. Over here, where everyone preferred tinkering with technology to roaming the great outdoors, "tribute" was pretty much synonymous with "corpse". The escort just glared at him, though. "Shake hands, you two," she muttered under her breath.

Stretching out his hand, he tried to smile. Maybe if he was friendly, the two could even form an alliance or something. The other girl grinned back widely, and her insane grin said _I'm going to kill you _as plain as anything. He gulped, withdrawing his arm slightly. All thoughts of an alliance vanished. In fact, he'd be lucky to not meet her in the arena. That Electria girl was definitely dangerous.

* * *

Tears were streaming down Mother's pale cheeks and Father looked frighteningly grim. Just like every year, it was finally time for goodbyes. And in Max's case, it was probably also the last time he would ever see his family and friends again.

He cupped his face in his hands. It was over. There was absolutely no chance of him surviving the Games. Unlike what his name implied, he wasn't maximum skilled in _anything_. He didn't have maximum strength, not like those huge Careers. They could probably snap his neck with one twist. Whereas for him it was a struggle to even carry his schoolbag everyday.

He didn't have maximum speed either, nor did he have maximum skill with traps and hunting and the like. He _was _sort of smart, he reckoned, although he didn't see the use of that since he was probably going to die in the Bloodbath anyway.

"I'm going to die," he groaned.

Mother just hugged him tight, holding him in her arms the way she had when he was just a baby. No words were needed; he figured everyone here fully expected him to die.

But evidently Circuit didn't. Max could tell by the way he gazed at Max, eyes brimming with misplaced hope. "You can make it home alive," he whispered, his hoarse voice barely audible, "I know you can. Please come home, Max. I… need you here, we all do. Please, Max."

Max felt tears clouding his vision. Everyone seemed to have so much hope in him when he himself had none. Why didn't they understand that he was surely going to die? How in the world could a scrawny kid survive the Careers?

He wanted to shout at them to just stop it, to tell them that the whole idea of it was crazy, but the look in Circuit's eyes shut him up. He _had _to try, if only for them. Wiping away tears, Max made up his mind. Sure, he didn't have maximum strength or speed or even intelligence, but he _could_ do one thing. He could put in his maximum effort, he could try his best, and he _would _come home.


End file.
